This invention relates to aromatic polyamides. In particular, it relates to amorphous aromatic polyamides having low glass transition temperatures.
Considerable effort has been expended on research leading to the preparation of molecular composites. From this research has arisen the need for new thermoplastic polymers to act as matrices for rod-like polymers in the molecular composites.
Rod-like polymers are generally processed from a strongly acidic medium, such as methanesulfonic acid. It is therefore necessary that the thermoplastic matrix be soluble and chemically stable in such strongly acidic medium.
Aliphatic polyamides have been used as the thermoplastic matrix for rod-like polymers, but lack thermooxidative stability. While aromatic polyamides exhibit substantially increased thermooxidative stability, they generally exhibit high glass transition temperatures (Tg's) or substantial crystallinity and are, therefore, extremely difficult to process and consolidate when employed with a rod-like polymer in a molecular composite.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide aromatic polyamides having low glass transition temperatures.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following disclosure of the invention.